Ragged Cliff Academy
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: All of these experiences are slightly or very based on real life. Never entirely. I'm not kidding though.
1. First Day

**Hey Guys! So, I thought about my story "The School" and was very displeased with it. So this is going to be the same sort of deal, but at a different school and have different events. Think of that story s being in the same "universe" as this one. ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT: This school works in "Sections" instead of Winglets, and I want 4 of them. The fourth will be YOUR OCS. I need** _ **one**_ **of each tribe, not a bunch of Clones of the same, go-lucky, slightly stupid, sarcastic RainWing ALL of you sent in for my other OC story. So I'll choose one of Each tribe, hybrids count for ONE tribe, not two, which ever it is "more" of, by blood or by how it was raised, etc. If I am missing a tribe, I will create one. Also, they will only come until** _ **CHAPTER 10**_ **So I, and you, have plenty of time.**

~Prologue~

It was the first day at Ragged Cliff Academy, the first school in the Sky Kingdom open to all tribes. Some people were skeptical, but then again, Jade Mountain hasn't had much luck so far. What, with Caves Exploding, Heads being chucked, Murder, Future-seeing, Runaways, Icicles falling, and an entire IceWing / NightWing Battle over it, as well as The Darkstalker himself rising in front of it.

Not much luck at all.

So, parents who were worried about this, but wanted their dragonets to go into an inter-tribe school found this good news. Problem is, we have to compete with the Dragonets of Destiny.

Principal Raptor stood out on the ledge, watching students fly in. She knew that other students would join later, so only 3 Sections were established so far.

Section A:

Nightshade, Surf, Freeze, Aero, Grit, Jackal and Mindseeker.

Section B:

Toucan, Gulf, Shatter, Peak, Heron, Sandstone and Andromeda.

Section C:

Oak, Jetty, Breeze, Spruce, Salamander, Coyote and Dreamseer.

Section D was yet to be determined.

Raptor was optimistic, this school seems much less "shady" then Jade Mountain, without an old Animus living inside, and without evil queens or dragons of darkness and death messing everything up.

Hopefully.

Her vice principal, Ledge, wasn't as hopeful, but that's only because he would be busy for once in his life. He also did NOT understand dragonets, it's like he's completely forgot what it's like. But, Ledge worked hard when he did work, so Raptor knew that if anything went wrong, she could just move him to a different job, and put that dragon as Vice Principal.

The other teachers were Tumbleweed the SandWing for History, Jetstream the SeaWing for Language Arts, (she would also host Aquatic Club for SeaWings [and others who are interested?]). For math, Keeneye, A NightWing, wanted to teach that more than anyone else. Science was taught by Sleet, an IceWing, and music by Bullfrog the MudWing. The Librarian was Cavern the IceWing, and the Nurse is Canary the RainWing. If other dragons want jobs, Raptor and Ledge could most likely find something for them to do.

POV switch from Raptor to Mindseeker. (Start Chapter One)

Mindseeker was so glad this school was made. His parents wouldn't let him go all the way to Jade Mountain, and he hated his NightWing School in the Rainforest. All it taught was History, and some of the NightWing snootiness still remained there. Finally this school was built, it was just close enough to allow Mindseeker to come, when taking a certain route through the Rainforest. He even saw Sunny, the Dragonet of Destiny's message written in the rock. It became somewhat of a tourist attraction, and Mindseeker was happy to see it, although the words were nearly eligible.

When Mindseeker entered the school, he instantly looked around for another NightWing. _There should be 2 other NightWings, and one more next week. Hopefully they aren't snot-snouted jerks._ Mindseeker thought. He saw one, but she was in a huge crowd, containing most of the students. She was taller than most of them, possibly older. But then he saw two other NightWings. Or, one? Mindseeker wasn't sure. But the one he was SURE was a NightWing was talking to an older RainWing. Probably a teacher. When he got closer, he saw a white satchel around her shoulder with a red cross on it, and recognized the RainWing as Canary, the Nurse.

As he walked over, The Nurse said "Hi, what's your name?"

"Mindseeker." He said. The other NightWing looked like he had more to say to the RainWing, and they went back to talking. Mindseeker looked awkwardly at the other dragon.

"Um, excuse me, but, what Tribe are you?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Every god-dang time." The dragon said. "I'm a RainWing/NightWing hybrid."

"Oh, sorry" Mindseeker said, more embarrassed.

 _Well, who else am I going to talk to, another tribe member?_ He glanced at the other NightWing, then realized how much he sounded like his old teacher, Sharpspike.

But, before he could leave, the other dragon spoke.

"So, um, 'sup?" The hybrid spoke. "What's your name, anyway? I looked at the list, are you Andromeda, Dreamseer, or Mindseeker?

"Mindseeker" Mindseeker said. "And what about you?"

"I'm Nightshade. They say they're counting me as a RainWing since I grew up in the RainWing part of the village, but I know that really it's because Andromeda joined late and they didn't know what to do with me, so they put me in the last remaining RainWing spot.

Suddenly, the Nurse left, going to the crowd of dragonets, where something had happened. It looked like a SandWing had just done something to another SandWing. Mindseeker, Nightshade, and the other NightWing all unanimously agreed to mind their own business.

"So, who are you?" Mindseeker asked the other NightWing.

"I'm Dreamseer." Dreamseer said.

"And I'm Mindseeker." Mindseeker said.

Suddenly, a group of dragons from the big crowd headed their way, including the tall NightWing, A tall SkyWing, and IceWing, and a RainWing. The NightWing was first to speak.

"Why are you guys so lonely? Why not join us?"

"They're all NightWings." The SkyWing said. "They probably think they're too good for us."

"Quite the opposite." Nightshade said, but the SkyWing ignored him.

"Let me guess." The SkyWing continued. "You all grew up on the volcano, were born on the volcano, heard stories of the volcano, that's right, isn't it?"

"Hey, don't be mean." The RainWing said. "I'm Toucan."

"Hi." Said Mindseeker, weary of the SkyWing.

"Wait a second." The SkyWing said. "This dragon isn't a NightWing. He's probably alri- WAIT he is a NightWing! But with-?"

"I'm a hybrid." Nightshade said. Then he whispered: "every god-dang time."

Mindseeker laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" said the SkyWing. "You think I'm funny? HA HA HA!" He said.

Then, the IceWing, who had been sitting there, finally talked.

"Hey guys, look over there!"

There was another crowd of dragons, this time surrounding a SeaWing teacher, who appeared to be doing some kind of magic trick. The RainWing, Toucan, was the only one to stay behind.

"Sorry about that, Spruce doesn't know what he's talking about. He was raised with only SkyWings, he thinks other tribes are inferior."

"Thanks for sticking up for us." Dreamseer said.

"No problem." Said Toucan.

"Hey Toucan!" said another RainWing. This time he wasn't focused on the NightWings at all, only on Toucan.

"Hey, Oak." Toucan said.

"How many people do you know already?" Mindseeker said.

"As many people as possible" Toucan said. "It's my goal to be at least somewhat of friends with everybody."

"That's a decent moral code." Dreamseer said. "I've only met you guys and the nurse, Canary."

The day started, and everybody went into the Auditorium to hear about the school, hear their sections, and see teachers introduce themselves. Instead of an introduction, however, Jetstream, a SeaWing, performed magic tricks. _She must be the one from before, in the crowd._ Mindseeker realized.

"And with that." Raptor announced, "The opening ceremony is over. You have the rest of the day to yourselves, to check out your sleeping caves, meet each other, and more."

All the student's instantly got up, and started roaming about the school. Dreamseer, Nightshade, and Mindseeker all came together again. Mindseeker could see Toucan going out to meet new dragons.

When the NightWings went to their same corner, they saw a SandWing sitting there.

"How did you even get here so fast?" Dreamseer asked before saying anything else.

"I didn't even go to or watch the ceremony. Luckily, since all the teachers were up there, nobody noticed me back here." The SandWing said.

"So, you're saying we didn't have to go to that?" Mindseeker said.

"I guess not." The SandWing said, "I'm Sandstone."

The others introduced themselves, and Sandstone, surprisingly, stayed with the group.

Aquatic Class, with Gulf.

Gulf hadn't meet anyone that day. He still only had one friend, that being Jetty. He was a little worried, seeing how other people had meet people so fast. Technically Gulf had also meet a RainWing, oh, what was his name? Toucan?

Gulf was also excited, because he would take his first Aquatic class today. He only knew a few words, like "Hello" "goodbye" "I am Gulf and I am lost." And "how do I get to the nearest village."

His friend Jetty, however, knew many words, enough to form sentences, and say certain words Gulf didn't even know anyway.

Aquatic class was hosted by Jetstream, who seemed more interesting a teacher than any other. When he got there, She welcomed him, and went over how every time they do whatever she teaches them well by the end of class, she gives them a piece of paper you right your name in. You can put up to 4 in a box, and every 7 days she will do a raffle, and whoever she picks gets a prize.

"I knew everything she introduced." Jetty said, proudly.

"Good for you." Gulf said. "You know I know that, you don't have to remind me."

"I know, but I'm gonna." Jetty told him, jokingly.

Gulf wondered about Jetty, and how he would do making friends.

Would he?"

 **Welp, that was chapter one. Remember to give OCs.**


	2. The Sections Unite

**Remember, the OCs will be included in CHAPTER 10. Also, if it is a hybrid, I would like you to put which one it is "more of" So I know which one it is categorized under. Keep in mind, it may end up in another tribe, but hey. I'm doing my best here. Keep sending them IN!**

Nightshade woke up. He looked over at the other dragonets in his sleeping cave.

Right, of course _he_ had to be the one to have an extra dragonet in here. His partners were a MudWing named Grit, who seemed like he minded his own business a lot and wouldn't be of much trouble. But the SandWing…

The SandWing was harder to read. She slept soundly, unlike Grit's large snores. However, from what little Nightshade knew about her, she could have been awake all night.

Jackal was truly an anomaly.

The dragonets Nightshade thought of to be closest to friends were reasonably easy to read. Dreamseer especially. He wanted to be a medic of some sort. He instantly started up conversation with the nurse, and brought up the conversation again with Mindseeker.

Mindseeker was a little harder, since he didn't say much about himself. But the fact that he basically ignored the other tribes probably meant he is either like Spruce, the SkyWing, or he is just nervous and more comfortable around his own tribe.

But then, Sandstone was a game changer. They instantly got along, and spent most of their time together that day. Maybe everything he thought about Mindseeker was wrong…

As for Sandstone? Nightshade didn't know him at all well enough. But he probably doesn't care much for the school, due to him skipping the Entrance Ceremony.

Nightshade was excited. Some of his conceptions would be confirmed today. How great. The more he knew about others, the better he could have opinions of them.

Nightshade's train of thought was disturbed when Grit got up.

"Heygh." He said. "How's yuh mornin'"

"I barely got any sleep." Nightshade said. Which was true.

"Did it have anythin' to do with my snorin'?"

"I believe so."

"Sorry."

"You can't control it. I don't blame you."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a horn went off, signaling going to homeroom. Section A's homeroom was Tumbleweed, a very bored-sounding-and-looking SandWing. He never showed excitement, but then again, Section A wasn't exciting. When Nightshade got to homeroom, he saw the rest of his Section-mates. He was happy to see Mindseeker was his NightWing, rather than Andromeda, the other, tall NightWing that hung with Spruce. Jackal shot up, and ran out the door.

 _She's an easy waker. Or, was she even asleep?_

Nightshade went to the room with Tumbleweed when he got there, the first things he saw were SeaWing, talking to Tumbleweed in a sing-song voice. He saw an IceWing and a SkyWing. He had seen them together before. They seemed inseparable. Then there was him, Jackal, Grit and Mindseeker.

"Okay, take seats in a circle. We have to do a Meet and Greet." Tumbleweed said unremarkably.

"I think you mean MEET _**N'**_ Greet." The SeaWing said.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Tumbleweed said. "I'll go first. I'm Tumbleweed. I teach history. I know all about the War of SandWing Succession, Darkstalker, the Scorching, and more. Let's go clockwise, so Surf first."

Surf, the SeaWing, piped up, more than she was already piped.

"I'm Surf!" she said. "I LOVE learning. And teachers. And this school. It's all so great!"

 _Does she ever calm down? Or dislike anything? Heh. Guess she's the polar opposite of me._

The IceWing was next.

"I'm Freeze, and you may know my sister, Breeze. I'm friends with Aero, and I call him Arrow. With an

r-r-o-w. I don't like scrolls, I don't like stories, I don't like school, and I don't like teachers."

 _Okay, I guess HE'S the polar opposite of Surf. The Ying to the other's Yang._

Then the SkyWing started talking. "I'm Aero." He said. "I like funny scrolls, and just scrolls in general. I like flying, and playing games in the air. They say I flew out of my egg."

Nightshade couldn't hold back a chuckle. He just imaged a small dragonet bursting out of its egg, into the air, then falling slowly like a leaf.

Now it was Grit's turn.

"I'm Grit. I like mud."

The MudWing stopped talking.

Everyone was confused.

"Um, what?" Aero said.

"I like mud." Grit replied.

"Ooooooookay then." Aero said.

Now it was Nightshades turn.

"Before you ask, I'm a HYBRID. NightWing/RainWing. I'm categorized as RainWing. I'm normally tired or exhausted, or both. I like Chickens, and cheese. I also like fruit, and scrolls."

Jackal instantly leapt on her turn.

"Hi! I'm Jackal. I like food. And Cows."

"Cows _are_ food." Freeze said.

"I am aware." Jackal said. "That's about it for me."

Now, it was Mindseeker's turn. Nightshade was interested in what Mindseeker would say, finally, about himself.

"I'm Mindseeker. I came from one of the stupidest places in the world. The teachers in the Night Village were stuck-up jerks. I came here to learn about other places and tribes apart from my own stupid village."

"Huh, great to meet you all." Tumbleweed said unenthusiastically. "Welcome to Section A."

POV switch from Nightshade to Sandstone.

 _What are my friends up to?_ Thought Sandstone, fiddling with his town Satchel. He was very disappointed that the whole group had different Sections. However, he did like how at least Toucan, who had introduced himself yesterday, was in it. His homeroom teacher was Keeneye, a crusty old NightWing.

"Stay where you are, we're going to all introduce ourselves, one goal, and one cool fact about each other." She said. "No negatives."

Toucan was first, who quickly told everyone how he wanted to be friends with everyone and was friends with most people in the Rainforest.

Next was Gulf. He was a SeaWing who seemed pretty anxious. He quickly said that his goal is to have new friends, and that he was raised in the closest village to the palace. Next was Shatter.

Shatter was already bugging Sandstone. He said EXACTLY what the teacher asked.

"My name is Shatter and it is nice to meet you all. My goal is to be smarter. One cool fact about myself is that I grew up in the Ice Palace, because I am the son of one of the finest nobles to the Queen herself. If there is any more information you want to hear about me or the palace or other things inside the Ice Kingdom, my sleeping cave is right next to this room, being shared with Peak. Don't talk to me while doing schoolwork or while the teacher is talking, because I will be focusing."

Sandstone was very disturbed by this. _How could anyone be on that level of conformed? Or is he just doing it to seem smarter?_

Now it was Peak, (The dragon named by Shatter)'s turn.

"I'm Peak, and everything else is none of your &%#%ing business.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT ATTITUDE OR LANGUAGE IN THIS CAVE. LEAVE NOW!" Keeneye screamed at Peak. If only Keeneye knew that Peak was glad to leave. Sandstone knew this, because it was something he used to do himself. _Maybe me and her would get along._ Sandstone thought. _On second thought, probably not._

The next dragon, Heron, a MudWing, gave practically 3 paragraphs of an answer. She talked a lot about herself, and she got off track a lot. When it came about to Sandstone's turn, he considered doing exactly what Peak did. But he knew that he couldn't get in trouble, not yet.

"I'm Sandstone, a SandWing who grew up in the Scorpion Den. But not really, because it my house was technically outside of the perimeter. I currently live in Possibility, although TECHNICALLY I live here now." Sandstone said. "As for a goal? I don't have one. I'm here because it's closest."

"Everyone has a goal." Keeneye said.

"Not me."

"EVERYONE has a goal." Keeneye repeated.

"Fine, I guess I want to become smart."

The last dragon was Andromeda, a tall NightWing who was always in the center of the action.

"I'm Andromeda." She said. I hate most Dragons and hate drama. I'm anti-social. I want to learn so I can get paid money and so I can live on my own."

"Wrong phrasing." Keeneye said. "Anti-social means murderous, or other things like that."

"Yes." Andromeda said.

"OUT!" yelled Keeneye.

POV switch from Sandstone to Dreamseer.

Dreamseer didn't really care much about this "Meet and greet" his homeroom teacher, Sleet the IceWing, had organized. It was honestly kind of ridiculous. If we're all supposed to become friends, wouldn't we learn all this stuff? Isn't this kind of forced friendship? It's like the teachers didn't notice how most dragonets were at least somewhat social already, no matter how much Andromeda tried to deny it. She was very loud and announcing about her loneliness. Woe is her.

Dreamseer recognized Oak, the RainWing who was friends with Toucan. Not to say that's a very distinctive attribute. Oak talked about all his favorite scrolls from the Rainforest. Jetty talked about how he liked learning. Breeze the IceWing mentioned her brother, Freeze. She also mentioned Andromeda. Everyone seemed to know her. So lonely and introverted.

Spruce, the SkyWing, mentioned his love for fighting and how all tribes are just trying to achieve what SkyWings have with ease.

Salamander the MudWing, despite being the same age as most of them, acted much younger. And Coyote. He was the SandWing that caused the big crowd to appear before. He could hear murmurs of "He's the one who ripped the other SandWing's satchel." Or other things like that. Then, Dreamseer remembered Sandstone, with his ripped satchel. He got the feeling coyote had something in store for him. If Sandstone was game, that is. Dreamseer was so busy thinking up his diabolical plan, he didn't notice it was his turn.

"I'm Dreamseer. I want to be a medic of some sort. I really like medical stuff."

Coyote didn't know what was in store for him.


	3. The First Prank

**So in this chapter, I will introduce something I like to call Character descriptions. These are brief descriptions of the characters. Remember to send OCs!**

 **For the first Character description, I will describe** _ **two**_ **characters because why not.**

 **Nightshade- Nightshade looks like a RainWing, but with stars on his wings, and instead of venom, he breathes fire.**

 **Dreamseer- Dreamseer is a Dark Red/Black NightWing, with red horns and spines.**

After all the classes ended, Sandstone met everyone in the same old corner. Once everyone was there, Dreamseer suddenly got everyone's attention.

"So, I heard that Coyote ripped your satchel."

Sandstone was surprised. He didn't think anyone really cared. But of course they heard, gossip always spreads fast with dragonets his age.

"That's true." Sandstone said. "We have bad blood between each other."

"Revenge." Dreamseer said. "I've thought of the perfect plan."

"Do we need to avenge him?" Nightshade said.

"It's no big deal." Dreamseer said. There is just one person I need to recruit for this. His name is Jetty."

"What does he have to do with this?" Sandstone asked.

"He's Coyote's cave-mate." Dreamseer said.

"So, what's the plan?" Mindseeker asked.

"Mindseeker distracts Coyote. Keep him away from his cave."

"Okay." Mindseeker says. "I bet I could do that."

"Jetty has water already, He gets it before-hand, that's why he has to be recruited fast. He goes and gets it because SeaWings always go down to the stream."

"Huh." Sandstone said.

"Then, Nightshade uses his camouflage on the entrance to his cave, so nobody can see us." Dreamseer continued. "Jetty pours the water on his bed of sand, and Sandstone uses his SandWing-sand-burying-powers to hollow-out the place with water, and mold the wet sand above it, put dry sand on top, so it looks natural."

"I get it." Said Mindseeker. "So when he goes to sleep, he falls through and gets all wet."

"It's the perfect revenge." Dreamseer said. "Not too harsh, not to weak."

"Wait." Nightshade said. "Wouldn't this all make sense with another SeaWing? One to get water, while Jetty "invites" us over to "hang out." In his sleeping cave?"

"Well, where are we going to find one?" Mindseeker asked.

"Jetty is constantly with another SeaWing. I think he's Gulf." Nightshade said.

Sandstone remembered the jittery SeaWing from his homeroom.

Sandstone rushed to the other end of the auditorium. He could see Gulf bouncing around Jetty. Once he saw Sandstone barreling towards them, he stopped, and flinched.

"Guys!" Sandstone said abruptly. "Sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to you."

"What's so important?" Jetty asked, miffed.

Sandstone lowered his voice.

"We need you guys for something."

Sandstone explained the entire plan to them, and how they needed to helped.

"I'm an early riser." Jetty said. "I can get the water before anyone even wakes up."

"No, this is happening to _night."_

"OH!" Gulf said. "Jetty, go NOW!"

"I… I might be having second thoughts about this."

"Just go!" Sandstone said, and reluctantly, Jetty took off.

"Sorry about the quick introduction." Sandstone said to Gulf. "Jetty really needs to hurry, so we have enough time."

"It's ok." Gulf said. "I'm really into this."

Everyone was gathered in Coyote and Jetty's cave. Jetty rushed in the door, holding a bucket of water. He dropped it, and left.

"Chicken…" Mindseeker murmured, and Sandstone snickered. He didn't want to be mean to Jetty, but Nightshade would make it seem like nothing ever even happened concerning them.

"Welp, I'm off." Mindseeker said, throwing up a piece sign as he went out the entrance, as Sandstone grabbed a large amount of sand and held it with his wing and his forearm. Gulf dumped the water on the bed of sand, as Nightshade disappeared in the doorway. Sandstone watched in awe as dragonets walked by without batting as eye at the cave.

"Sandstone, we need you to sculpt the thing." Dreamseer said.

"What's your job again?" Gulf asked.  
"I made the plan, and I oversee it." Dreamseer said, and Gulf rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on Mindseeker, but discreetly." Dreamseer said, and bumped into Nightshade on his way out.

Sandstone was done shaping the wet sand, and put on the dry sand. He moved it around, and made it look as natural as possible. Nightshade moved out, and everyone made it seem as if they were walking down the hall. The only problem was that they were just _appearing,_ going down the hall. Sandstone laughed silently to himself when he saw that Grit had seen them, with his mouth open, looking very confused. He's probably having a wild day.

Everyone met again in the corner, but now with Gulf and Jetty added to the mix. They laughed about the idea, piping down every time someone walked by. Jetty seemed to ease up about everything. Eventually, they were the last ones left in the large Auditorium cave. They were told by Vice Principal Ledge to leave, because it was time for Music Club members to come here. Nightshade, Jetty and Dreamseer stayed behind to join the club.

POV switch from Sandstone to Jetty.

Jetty was still slightly worried they would be found out. He would be one of the first to know if the prank succeeded, because he shared the cave with Coyote. Dreamseer's cave was next door, so he would also hear a reaction if it worked.

Bullfrog, a large MudWing, came out over the dragonets assembled for Music Club. The group of students was small, it consisted of:

Nightshade, Oak, Shatter, Peak, Andromeda, Heron, Salamander, Dreamseer, and Jetty. Jetty hoped more students from the next Section like Music Club. *****

"Hello everyone, I am Bullfrog. This is Music Club, as you know. I need very certain instruments to play our songs, so keep that in mind."

He wheeled out a rack, with mostly drums and horns of different sizes. There were also different kinds of instruments, like ones with strings, or wood blocks you clap together. Everyone took an instrument they liked, and settled back down.

"Follow along as we play, or else I'll make you do solos of the part we're playing, like this: You!"

Bullfrog pointed straight as Nightshade, who was holding a horn.

"Play the first part of the song that was with your instrument!"

Nightshade made one toot out of his horn, and stopped.

"Nice beginning, but the rest counts." Bullfrog said sarcastically.

"I have one note, and then, like, 8 measures of rest." Nightshade said, a smirk crawling across his face.

That made Bullfrog stop. "Oh." He said. "I thought that you were playing a smaller size." A small wave of laughter and chuckles spread across the members of the club. Bullfrog didn't laugh. He even looked… a little embarrassed.

"Play the part after that!" He said.

Now Nightshade was obviously very amused, because he gave one more toot, this one longer. Then he put down his instrument and made a very serious face.

"Is that good enough for you?"

Now the dragonets were laughing consistently, and Bullfrog grimaced.

"This time there wasn't rest!" Bullfrog said.

"Check again." Replied Nightshade, and this time when Bullfrog looked at the piece of music mirroring Nightshade's his eyebrows raised. Now he was definitely embarrassed. He hushed the laughing, and said nothing about it. He pointed at Andromeda this time.

"You, Play your part at the beginning!" Bullfrog said, raising his voice.

Andromeda was holding the wood blocks. She clapped them together rhythmically, until Bullfrog told her to stop.

"That's a better example." Bullfrog said, his voice dripping. Then, Nightshade murmured, just loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Third times the charm."

"ENOUGH!" Bullfrog said. "I don't want to hear any more out of you!"

Nightshade stopped talking, but the damage had been done. The dragonets laughed, and Bullfrog was quiet until they stopped.

The rest of music class went smoothly enough. The song didn't sound like a song, but nothing bad happened, not that Jetty noticed. When he went back to his sleeping cave, he was glad to see he hadn't missed Coyote's reaction. The bed of sand looked good as new. Had he not known better, he would have thought that nothing was wrong about it at all. When Coyote entered the room, he pretended to be asleep.

"That Mindseeker is really annoying." He grumbled as he entered the sleeping cave. Jetty held back a smile of anticipation. He heard Coyote stepping toward his bed.

"Is that right?" Jetty said, trying his hardest to act casual.

"He would NOT leave me alone today." Coyote said. "If he thinks he's my friend, he is dead wrong." Coyote said, angrily. Jetty rolled over. Coyote stepped closer to his sand. Jetty buried his head in the seaweed acting as a bed. That's when Coyote got onto is bed. The sand held for about 2 seconds, just enough time for most of Coyote to be on the bed. Jetty rolled over to see him collapse through the sand, and fall into the water, gushing out of his bed.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Coyote shrieked. He shot up from his bed, scraping wet sand off of him.

"WHO DID THIS?!" He said, now facing the door, but then he looked toward Jetty, who was trying _really hard_ not to look amused, but instead surprised.

"It must have been YOU!" Coyote said, approaching.  
"N-no!" Jetty said. "How would a SeaWing be that good at molding the sand?"

Coyote considered this for a moment, then turned back to him. "What tribe could?" He asked, still enraged. "MudWings, probably!" Jetty said. That was true, MudWings are best at it. Luckily, Sandstone did well. Coyote looked away. "Grit, Heron, Salamander." He said. "Only Salamander could have done this easily."

Coyote stormed out of his cave, and marched into Salamander's. Jetty watched from a distance. That's when Jetty realized that Dreamseer shared a cave with Salamander.

Coyote grabbed Salamander by the neck. "Was it you?!" He asked.

Salamander didn't know what to think. He stammered "W-what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Coyote said, now furious. "You put water in my bed!"

"W-why would I d-do that?" Salamander said.

"I don't know!" Coyote said.

Now Dreamseer spoke up. "Who would have motivation to do this?" He asked. "Salamander has been nice to you."

Coyote loosened his grip, and looked at the roof of the cave, thoughtful. He jolted upright, as if he just remembered something.

"Sandstone always built sandcastles at the oasis." He said. "He was always the best at making moats."

He looked at Dreamseer. "Thank you, good point." He said, and let go of Salamander. Then, he stomped out of the room, and asked the first teacher he saw.

"Keeneye!" He said. "Which cave is Sandstone's?"

Keeneye looked suspiciously at him. "Why do you need to know?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I want to make up for what I did to him." Coyote asked. He did a good job of covering his anger.

"Oh, good!" She said, delighted. His cave is right down the hall, to the left." She said. "First one after my cave."

Coyote walked away, and waiting until Keeneye left to run. He stormed into Sandstone's cave, and tackled him. Jetty thought about doing something, but his legs froze in place. It was Dreamseer, instead, who tried moving Coyote off of him.

"YOU WERE THE ONE!" Coyote shouted. "You were the one who filled my bed with water!"

Sandstone didn't deny it. "Y-yes." He said, from underneath Coyote. Soon all sorts of dragons were in the door of the cave. Of course, now that they needed her, Keeneye was nowhere to be seen. She still thought that Coyote and Sandstone were hugging it out. Jetty looked at the two.

 _Well, I mean, they're_ sort-of _hugging._ He thought. _Just not in the way she would imagine, I'm sure._

Jetty spotted Nightshade standing in the corner of the room. His eyes were darting around. He looked at the crowd, at Dreamseer, and at the two struggling SandWings. He then turned invisible. Jetty wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but a large fire started up in the same corner of the room where Nightshade disappeared. The fire blazed, not catching anything, because it was contained in the stone. Coyote weakened against Sandstone, staring at the fire. All the other dragonets had already run away.

With Coyote looking up at the fire, Dreamseer pried him off of Sandstone. Coyote looked over, and then the fire started moving towards him. He ran away. Nightshade then appeared, and Jetty realized the flames were licking out of Nightshade's mouth. He closed it, and the flames stopped.

"What are you doing?!" Dreamseer asked.

"Nobody in the crowd was looking at where _I_ was." He said. "So I turned invisible, and called all the attention to that spot. Everyone ran at the sight of fire, of course. They would assume it was from Coyote, right?" He said.

"So I was able to move Coyote, while he was looking at the fire." Dreamseer said.

"And better yet." Nightshade continued. "Surf was in that crowd. The first thing she's going to do is tell Tumbleweed about how Coyote was beating up Sandstone, and used fire."

"Cool." Jetty said. They all turned to Sandstone. He had blood coming out of his nose, and he looked pretty beat up, but he was listening. "Thanks, you guys." He said. Jetty heard the sound of two dragons coming down the hall. Nightshade was right. Tumbleweed was with Surf, Keeneye,… and Coyote.

 ***Hint hint, I want more dragons in music club.**


	4. Gossip Problems

**Great OC entries so far! I'll inform you of which OCs are** _ **CURRENTLY**_ **in the spot of each tribe. (These are subject to change, but who knows?)**

 **SkyWing- Canopy**

 **SeaWing- Prosperous**

 **RainWing- Blueberry**

 **NightWing- Silverheart**

 **MudWing- Cedar**

 **SandWing- Quicksand**

 **IceWing- Crystal**

 **As for character descriptions, Heron is a large, amber-colored MudWing. She is almost always smirking. She hates boys. Her brother is Grit. I know she seems kind of irrelevant, but bear with me here.**

Mindseeker went to his History class. There was Tumbleweed, droning on. There was Nightshade, half asleep. He always turned invisible when he was about to fall asleep. Tumbleweed never notices he's gone. There was Grit, trying his hardest to follow along. There was Jackal, bouncing around, Tumbleweed not able to suppress her. Freeze and Aero were talking again. Surf, of course, was listening intently, seemingly hearing and thinking about each word that came out of Tumbleweed's mouth. After every question, she shot her claw into the air. She was always called on, partially because she, Grit and Freeze were the only ones ever answering questions. Eventually, she raised her claw for no question.

"Yes?" Tumbleweed said.

"Can my friend Heron sit in on this class?" Surf said. "She missed this one, and she's ahead in her current class, and-

"Fine." Tumbleweed said.

Surf got up, and ran out the door. Soon, she came back with Heron. Heron looked about as excited as Surf. They were talking to one another ecstatically when they came in.

"Quiet down." Tumbleweed said, and turned back to his scroll he was reading to the class. After a few more paragraphs, he said.

"I want you all to read the next chapter to yourselves." He said. "So buddy up."

Freeze and Aero didn't even say anything to each other. Surf and Heron buddied, of course. Mindseeker made his way toward Nightshade. "Want to be my-"

"Sure." Nightshade said. Mindseeker looked to see Grit and Jackal paired. Mindseeker read with Nightshade. Nightshade was quite a bit better at reading then Mindseeker was, but he lacked expression. Mindseeker, however, read very loudly at first.

"Shut UP!" Heron said.

"But I need to read this." Mindseeker replied.

"Do it QUIETLY." Heron said.

"Because that's something you are showing obvious experience in." Mindseeker replied, now getting really into this argument. Heron was exactly like the NightWings in the village. It was almost comical how much she was already like Murderclaw, one of Mindseeker's old classmates.

"I do, for your information." Heron snapped back at Mindseeker. "I never speak in class when I am not allowed to. I always do all of the work assigned to me. I've only gotten good grades so far."

"What's it like having that little amount of life?" Nightshade said. Heron turned to him.

"You stay out of this!" She hissed, but Nightshade was already looking back at his scroll. After a few seconds, he turned back to Heron.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He said. Heron looked angry now, her face was turning red underneath the scales. She turned back to Surf. Still mad.

Mindseeker noticed later that Heron was whispering something to Surf, giggling. Surf looked embarrassed. Right after Tumbleweed stopped talking, and he said the gong should sound any time now, Heron said to Mindseeker "Say yes."

"Say yes to what?" Mindseeker replied.

"Just say yes." Heron said, kind of angry.

"Why? What am I saying yes to?" Mindseeker said, semi-frantically.

"JUST SAY IT!" Heron said.

Mindseeker looked over at Nightshade. "Don't say it." He warned. "Nothing good can come from it."

Mindseeker figured that if this was something bad, he and his friends would then have a reason to pull one of their pranks. Mindseeker LOVED the last one they did, it was quite some fun, until Coyote beat up Sandstone.

"Yes." Mindseeker said finally, and Nightshade face-palmed.

Heron erupted into giggles. Surf turned red, redder than Heron had been, but it wasn't from anger. It was embarrassment.

"Three moons, what did I just say yes too?" Mindseeker asked.

"You just told me the truth. Your secret."

Mindseeker looked blankly at Heron.

"Whatever it is he just said, it was forced." Nightshade said.

"Stay out of this!" Heron replied, angrily.

Mindseeker was worried now. It was obviously something pretty embarrassing to him too.

"What did you ask?!" Mindseeker pressed Heron.

"You love Surf!" Heron said. "I knew it, since you had the same kind of comeback as her. 'You have so much experience in the subject'"

Mindseeker glared at her. "I didn't know what I was saying yes to! That's not fair!"

Heron laughed. "You're not denying it!" She said.

"There's nothing to deny." Nightshade said again.

"Stop butting in!" Heron said.

"No, he has a point." Surf said this time. "Mindseeker didn't know what he was agreeing too, why is he supposed to deny a non-existent claim?"

"Ugh, you and your big words." Heron said.

"NightWing no understand, so he no need to say uh-uh." Nightshade said in a baby voice.

"SHUT UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!" Heron screamed at Nightshade. Then the gong sounded, and she left, with Surf.

"It's time to get out of here" Said Nightshade.

It was finally meal time. Mindseeker had told everyone in their group about it. He looked at his friends.

Nightshade, Dreamseer, Sandstone, Gulf and Jetty. Today, Toucan and Oak also came to sit with them. They all understood Mindseeker's side.

 _Who wouldn't?_ Mindseeker thought to himself.

"Well, you need Surf on your side." Nightshade said, after being quiet for the whole conversation. "If Heron's getting it denied on both sides, she can't really do anything."

"Well, yeah, but it's not about that." Mindseeker replied. "I want her to just be quiet about it, that's all. I really don't care if neither of us like each other, she's just being nasty."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sandstone asked.

A mischievous smile crept across Mindseeker's face, slowly. A small spark of an idea flickered into a bonfire into his head. "We do what we do best" Mindseeker said. "We get back at her."

"Hey hey hey, take the 'we' out of that sentence." Dreamseer snapped. "I thought of the plan last time."

"So?" Mindseeker asked. "All of us did it well. Besides, we have a ton of people this time." Mindseeker responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Toucan asked. "What about getting back at people well?"

"Nothing." Sandstone said quickly.

"This is suspicious. What did you do?"

"I told you, nothing."

"You did something."

"He's not going to tell you, Toucan." Oak interjected. "So we should just drop it." As they left, Toucan looked back at them with her eyes narrowed.

"So, what's the plan?" Dreamseer asked. "Let's see if Mindseeker is as genius as me."

"It's an obvious plan." Mindseeker said. "We kill her."

Everyone looked at Mindseeker.

"Say what now?" Dreamseer said.

"I approve." Said Sandstone.

"Well, that was a joke." Mindseeker said.

"Oh." Sandstone said. "Uh, Me too. Haha.

Everyone now looked at Sandstone.

"Well, let's pretend that didn't happen." Nightshade said. "Moving on with Mindseeker's plan."

"Right." Mindseeker said. "We get Surf on board with this, like Nightshade said, and then we both kill her together."

"Yeah!" Sandstone exclaimed.

"Good idea! So much better than your last plan!" Dreamseer said.

"Am I the only one with a problem with this?" Jetty asked.

"He's kidding again." Nightshade said. "Hopefully."

"No, I like it!" Dreamseer said, shuffling his talons together. "What do we do it with?"

"Two sharpened sticks, I guess."

"Let's all take part." Sandstone said. "It will be like Julius Caesar!"

Now everyone looked back at Sandstone, except for Nightshade and Jetty, who were bewildered with the whole conversation. Gulf had been actually eating his food, so he wasn't listening.

"What's a Julius Caesar?" Mindseeker asked.

"I have no idea." Sandstone said.

"Well, that takes care of that problem." Nightshade said. "Onto out next. Do you actually plan on killing Heron?"

"Why not?" Mindseeker asked.

"Because murder is wrong." Nightshade said in a direct voice, like he was talking to a newborn dragonet.

"But I want to!" Sandstone said.

"No, nobody's murdering anybody." Jetty concluded.

"Awww." The three other dragonets said in unison. "Why do you get to decide anyway? You chickened out on our last plan." Dreamseer said.

"Hey! I fulfilled my role last time!" Jetty argued.

"You know what? We'll do it without you two." Sandstone said. "You in Gulf?"

"Hm?" Gulf asked.

"We're going to kill heron." Dreamseer explained.

"Nope, nope, nope." Gulf said. "I'm out of here. You dragons are crazy." He and Jetty left.

"Okay, are you actually, 100% serious?" Nightshade asked.

"Sure" Mindseeker said. "I've never killed someone before." Mindseeker said.

"Good." Nightshade said.

"It's my first time as well." Dreamseer said. Everyone looked at Sandstone again.

"What?" He asked. "What did I do?"

"Get out of here." Dreamseer said.

"Okay." Sandstone said. He trudged away, then started chasing a chicken.

"Listen." Nightshade said. "Murder is very wrong. How would you feel if you were Heron?"

"Dead." Mindseeker said.

"I mean, when she's getting murdered for basically no reason."

"Oh." Mindseeker said.

"Well, I personally was completely joking, just going along with it. Now I'm scared. I'm out of here. He's your problem, Nightshade."

"He's always my problem." Nightshade said. "Please get revenge in a normal way?"

"How so?" Mindseeker asked.

"I don't know!" Nightshade said.

Mindseeker at this point didn't really know what he thought to do. Killer her was pretty normal, right? Back in the night kingdom, murder plans happened a lot, but now come to think of it, it didn't actually happen ever, not that Mindseeker knew. So what _should_ he do?

"Fine, for your sake, I won't kill Heron."

Nightshade exhaled. "What possessed you for that decision?"

"I have thoughts you know." Mindseeker retorted.

Nightshade mumbled something, but Mindseeker chose to ignore it.

"What if we challenge her to a game, and rig it so I win, in front of everybody?" Mindseeker asked.

"How does that solve our problem?" Nightshade asked.

"Problems don't always have to be solved." Mindseeker said.

"Oh." Nightshade replied. "Well, you should clear things up with Surf anyway."

Mindseeker agreed, and that's what he did.

"Hey Surf?" He asked her in a corridor.

"Get away from me, you creep!" She said, and yanked herself away from Mindseeker.

"Hey, you know Heron just made that up!" Mindseeker said.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Surf asked.

"I need an accomplice." Mindseeker answered.

"For… wh… actually, I don't want to know, I'm out." Surf said suspiciously.

"It's for revenge…" Mindseeker said.

"If you do anything, I'll tell Tumbleweed!" Surf threatened Mindseeker.

"If I do anything, you won't know." Mindseeker said, grinning maniacally.

Surf left in a hurry.

"Sie ist so ein Mistkerl und ein Weichei. " Mindseeker mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Nightshade asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey! Stop creeping around like that!" Mindseeker said, surprised.

"Invisibility is how I am normally." Nightshade argued. "I only turn visible so you guys know where I am."

"Well, that's great." Mindseeker said, sarcastically.  
"Anyway, I learned this other weird language from old scrolls in the Night Kingdom. I insult people that way, so they have no idea I'm insulting them."

"Smart." Nightshade said, then quietly; "Unlike you…"

"HEY!" Mindseeker snapped. "So are you in or out?"

"Well, what game are you cheating in?" Nightshade asked.

"Did someone say cheating?" Principal Raptor appeared around the corner.

"Um, no?" Mindseeker asked. "We're talking about stuff we've never tried eating."

"Surf told me you were up to something. Just cheating at a game isn't something I would consider principal worthy… but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm trying to go to the bathroom cave. If you would let me by."

"Oh." Mindseeker asked, chuckling. Raptor left.

"I just got a way better idea." Nightshade said. "What if we burn all of her food when she isn't looking?"

"Naw…" Mindseeker said. "I guess we don't really have to do anything. We now have an official enemy, though."

"Hah." Nightshade laughed. "Fun. Look at us, 3rd day of school and we already have an enemy."

Mindseeker grinned.


End file.
